1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a motor having a brush is known. The structure of the motor having a brush is described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3971349. The motor in Japanese Patent No. 3971349 has a rotatable armature and a brush which comes into sliding contact with a commutator of the armature (Paragraphs [0018] and [0019] of Japanese Patent No. 3971349). In addition, the brush in Japanese Patent No. 3971349 is connected to an external power supply and supplies power to the armature via the commutator (Paragraph [0019] of Japanese Patent No. 3971349).
There may be a case where the motor having the brush is used in an environment in which liquid droplets are likely to be present, for example, the inside of a vehicle. In this case, it is preferable that liquid droplets be prevented from adhering to the brush, which is a conductor. In addition, the brush is electrically connected to the external power supply via lead wires. In addition, in a cover which accommodates the brush, a connector member for supporting the lead wires is mounted. Therefore, liquid droplets adhering to the periphery of the connector member require being discharged to the outside of the cover without reaching the brush.
However, when an O-ring or a gasket is provided in the periphery of the connector member in order to prevent infiltration of liquid droplets into the cover, the number of components of the motor increases. In addition, when the number of components of the motor increases, the manufacturing process of the motor becomes complex and the manufacturing cost of the motor also increases.